


A Little Tamed

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: 一个未完而终止的绑缚实验。
Relationships: David Silva/David Villa
Kudos: 5





	A Little Tamed

**Author's Note:**

> 为了防止有人误入我决定把tag打得吓人一点（不是）  
> 实际上只是轻微的绑缚和（几乎没有）的调教。  
> 投喂阿包！

特制的绳子很柔软，比利亚又再次摩挲着确认了一遍。另一个大卫在找到他的时候向他保证，只要力度控制得当，留下的痕迹很快就会消散——至少在下一次训练开始之前完全可以。前锋皱了皱眉，但还是按照事前商量好的流程做了。席尔瓦跪坐在地板上，双手背在身后。比利亚把绳子翻绕在自己的手指上，再在两边分别穿出大小合适的绳环，抽出手指，把绳环套在面前的那双手上，最后收紧绳结——

这对他来说不太复杂。但是，做完这一步以后，他却没再有更多动作了。

房间里的安静并没能帮助他们冷静下来，反而显得空气愈加燥热，年纪比较小一些的大卫——按照他自己的要求，在开始之前脱下了自己的上衣，换上了比利亚的衬衫——甚至已经开始出汗了。他穿的裤子，也不是符合这个时节的短裤，而是面料轻薄的长裤，为的是能够在接下来的击打中尽量减少印记留存的时间。

假如条件允许，他其实更希望能够被吊起来，但是，显然，第一次只能从最简单的开始。所以依照他们先前的说法，在绳结落定以后，他会被放平在地板上，接下来应该是竹条的击打，位置可以落在腰背和膝盖以下。目前为止，他们的配合都还十分良好，席尔瓦一直沉默而温顺地跪坐着，布条先于绳索加身，蒙住了他的眼睛。现在他失去了视觉，而身后比利亚又迟迟未有行动，他忍不住侧过头——虽然看不见，但还是能够表达关切。比起催促，他现在更关心他的搭档是否一切都好。

然而——

“转回去，”比利亚说，他的音量不大，但在安静的房间里也已经足够清晰和惊心，“我没有允许你动。”

席尔瓦在布条下眨了眨眼睛，乖顺地把头转了回去，保持原来的姿势，什么都没有说。或许他应该开口，应该乞求责罚和原谅，就像“他们这类人”在这种情况下会做出的反应一样。但转念一想，他觉得还是应该多给比利亚一点耐心，因为这个人值得。

温暖的手掌扶在他肩上和另一边腰侧，掌心的热度隔着衬衫的衣料缓缓熨烫着皮肤，席尔瓦心领神会地顺着这双手施加力量的引导，慢慢侧身躺在地板上。是维亚的手，维亚的衬衫，这个重新被巩固的认知让他在那双手离开身体的时候没有太失落。虽然姿势改变了，但是呼吸依然很顺畅，绑缚的松紧控制得非常好——要不是确实知道比利亚没有经验，席尔瓦简直不会把他当做新手。他们没有选择太复杂的绑缚方法，也没有追求绳结的艺术性，就只是，最普通的那一种，一圈一圈绕在身上，从胸口开始，接着落到胸下肋侧，再然后是腰腹。他很喜欢比利亚每一次收紧绳子的方式，感觉起来像是他本人的拥抱，但削去很多万众瞩目，再添加一些隐秘和不为人知，一如既往值得很多迷恋。

该是时候了。

他听见身后竹条在地板上滑动的声音，应该是维亚从地板上把它捡了起来。然后——他屏住呼吸，期待得几乎要颤抖起来，一些无法言明的渴求在他摇摇欲坠的胸口破土而出。

滴答，滴答。

他在布条之下闭上眼睛，几乎可以触碰到流逝而去的每一秒，抚摸出每一秒里的崎岖坎坷和褶皱涟漪。

滴答，滴答。

阿斯图里亚斯人深深地吸气，捏了捏手中的竹条。

啪。

席尔瓦随之漏出了一声急促的喘息。这一下落在小腿上，因为没办法把整个人吊起来的缘故，击打主要都落在了一条腿上。这第一下的力量比预想中略重一些，颇有些要跳过撩拨和挑逗直奔主题的架势。直白也有它的迷人之处，他想。就在他努力平复呼吸的时候，他听到了来自身后的另一个人的喘息声。维亚？他来不及细想，疼痛和愉悦仍在他身体里层层叠叠地荡开，需要一点时间仔细品尝。

然而，直到第一波余韵彻底散尽，他也没有察觉到任何下文会出现的预兆。取而代之的是从背后传来的一声叹息。

“柑橘。”还有他们事先约定的安全词。

是年长一些的大卫率先要求结束这场游戏，原因暂时不得而知。实际上，如果能从他们身后看的话，两人脊背上的衣物都已经汗湿了。

首先被松开的是蒙住眼睛的布条。解开结的动作很轻，伴随着对头发的轻轻扰动，席尔瓦蜷缩起脚趾忍耐了一会儿，很难说清楚究竟是满足更多还是失落更大。他等待了几秒钟，等眼睛重新适应光线，才半转过身来看着维亚。

他看起来不太好。席尔瓦看着他，他可以什么都不做，但必须看着他。

“我叫停是因为我觉得我没法再继续下去了，我可能会——控制不了力道，”比利亚解释道，他低着头，棕褐色的眼睛垂在睫毛下晦暗不明，“感觉像是你在……惩罚我。”他的语气里有无奈。挂在席尔瓦脚腕上的裤脚被轻轻掀起，推到膝弯处，比利亚检查了他小腿上裸露的皮肤，竹条只留下了一片边缘并不明显的痕迹。他重新把堆叠在席尔瓦膝弯处的裤管拉平，掌心顺势搭在加纳利人的脚踝上，不再说话。他看起来像是要在席尔瓦的视网膜上塌陷，缓慢融化，然后流散淌走。而席尔瓦得止这样的事情发生。

“帮我解开吗？”他问，只是这样问，并没有更多责难。

维亚挪了挪位置，离他更近，然后伸手解决他身上的绳结。感觉到对方离得更近以后，席尔瓦把目光转回了平视前方的方向。他能感觉到维亚在慢慢拆解他身上的绑缚——从背在身后的双手上的结开始，维亚温暖的指尖偶尔会触碰到他手上的皮肤，有时是手背，有时是手腕，这种蜻蜓点水的短暂接触反而让人萌生出了更多期待。他略微低下头看了一眼，胸前被绳子抻平的衬衫，因为兴奋而充血的乳头挺立起来，把衣料撑出了尖尖的形状。若不是接下来因为绳缚松开，那处小角最终被淹没在了衣服的褶皱里，他简直要为此自暴自弃起来。坐起来简单活动了一下双手和肩膀，按照常规流程，接下来应该是善后护理，但他觉得现在有比他更需要照顾的人——他朝比利亚伸出双手。

“维亚，”他说，轻声到有些沙哑，“让我抱抱你吗？”

他明白肾上腺素水平的回落会激起一些情绪上的波动，这是很正常的事情，绝对不是说维亚就因此而软弱了或者什么——他永远都尊敬梅斯塔利亚的国王。而且，如果这里真的有人需要道歉，那也应该是他，而不是维亚；如果这里真的有人受了伤，那也一定是维亚，是维亚更严重而不是他。

他让他尊敬和亲近的前锋伏在肩上，闭上眼睛（他能听到维亚的睫毛刷擦过衬衫表面的声音），轻柔地拍抚着阿斯图里亚斯人的后背。作为球员，他们都很熟悉汗涔涔的、温暖的身躯的触感，获胜时庆祝，落败时抚慰，没有比这更好的了，即使只是简单的拥抱和击掌。

作为回应，维亚用手臂搂着他。他们都需要一点时间。席尔瓦带着绳痕的手抹去维亚鬓角的汗水，捻揉着他泛红的耳尖。“是我太过分了吗？”年轻一些的大卫问。

比利亚抬起头，慢慢直起身体，但手臂仍然、始终挂在席尔瓦身上。“不，”他否认道，皱起眉尖摇头，“你其实不必……”说到这里他沉默下来，不必什么，接下来的话他没有想好。他只是平静而平稳地注视着席尔瓦，棕褐色的眼睛，棕褐色的目光，像一场凭空出现的幻想梦境，即将要坠落到他身上。

——不必用这种方式试探我是否喜欢你。

在静默的当下，这个念头突然从某处疏于防备的缝隙钻进来，就这样直白地闯进他的脑海里。就在他几乎被自己吓到的时候，席尔瓦递给他一个小小的、宽慰的笑容，用他还带着绳痕的手，终于，完全而妥帖地握住维亚的双手。

“那就把它当作一个简单的证明吧。”他说，像接住维亚的身体一样，接住维亚的目光，接住那场梦境的坠落。

而后在亲吻落成时美梦成真。

**Author's Note:**

> 我解释一下，最后维亚怀疑席子在用这种方法试探他是不是喜欢席子，其实逻辑是这样的：如果亚哥喜欢席子，就会陪他完成这个游戏，不喜欢就拒绝（而不是“如果亚哥喜欢席子就会在这个过程中停手/感到不忍心”）。


End file.
